Find
by MsLonelyGirl
Summary: Marisol Ito came to Japan for two reasons: to work, and to find her father, Ito Hideaki, who left them 20 years ago. Fate leads her to the Ohkura household, where she tutors 18-year-old Satoru. Will she ever find her missing father? And what awaits her?
1. Destiny Beckons

**FIND**

Hey! Um...I hope you will like this.

And so, the D I S C L A I M E R: I do NOT own anything.

Terms used are explained below. Read on~!

CHAPTER I

Destiny Beckons

"Nanay!" Marisol bellows from the doorway. Changing into her slippers, she entered the small living room, searching. "Nanay, where are you?"

"Sa kusina," her mother's voice floated out from the kitchen.

Marisol smiled and inhaled deeply. "Mmmm...Nay, is that sinigang?"

"Wait a moment, it'll be done soon," her mother answers, as Marisol entered the kitchen and took a seat at the dining table.

"Nay, I have some good news," Marisol declares excitedly.

"What is it?"

"My application to Japan has been approved. I'll be going there next week!"

The news was greeted with silence, as Marisol's mother went on stirring the pot as if she hadn't heard anything at all.

"Nay? Aren't you going to say anything?" Marisol asks tentatively. Her mother sighed.

"Do you have to go? I mean, there are a lot of places to work in, even here. _Bakit sa Japan? Dahil ba..._"

"Nay, we've already discussed this, right? I want to find Tatay. I'd like to know if he's still alive and how he is doing."

Marisol's mother turned off the stove and faced her. "Well, even if you did find him, what good will it do? He hadn't even remembered that we actually existed. Not a word, not even a single letter. Heck, you can't even recall his face! What's the point? What if he already has another family in Japan? _Ano na, ha_?"

Marisol stood and hugged her mother from behind. "Nay, I'll be alright. I just want to see him, that's all. It's not like I'd ask him to come back. _At isa pa_," she added when her mother snorted, "the pay is good. You won't be alone _naman_ eh, right? Kuya Toots will be staying with you." Toots is an older cousin closest to them, and will be staying with her mother while Marisol is gone.

Her mother sighed. "_Mana ka talaga sa Tatay mo_. Too stubborn. Alright, let's eat already. I see there's nothing I can do anymore to stop you, huh?"

Marisol laughed and kissed her mother's cheek. "Yay! Thank you, Nay! You're the best."

Her mother smiled, and proceeded to set the table for lunch.

Now, standing at the NAIA terminal a week later, Marisol isn't feeling so sure anymore.

"Oy, _kasin_! OK _ka lang_?" Toots poked her. "You seem to be spacing out a lot."

Marisol fidgeted with the handle of her bag. "Uh...I'm fine. Just a little...nervous."

"Don't tell me you changed your mind? You were the one who wanted to do this, right?" her mother reminded her.

"Well...not really...it's just that I'm just worried about what will happen to me once I get there," Marisol replied.

Toots laughed. "_A__nak ng_...after all the training and crash course in Nihongo, you still worry about that? Whatever happened to 'I'll do this and you can't stop me'? Ouch!" he yelped as Marisol slapped him on the arm.

"Okay, fine, I'm going. You take care of Nanay, ha? And Nay, take care of yourself," she said, hugging her mother. In the distance she heard her flight number being called, and sighed.

"I'm going," she said, and turned to leave.

"_Ingat ka, anak_!" Marisol heard her mother called out, and she fought back the urge to run back and cry. She knew she had to do this, not just for her mother, but also for herself.

And thus, with a resolve she never knew she had, Marisol boarded the plane taking her to Japan, anxiously anticipating what awaits her there.

Pinoy terminologies time!

**Nanay** – mother

**sinigang** – a soup dish very popular in the Philippines. It can either be pork or fish (bangus is the best) and vegetables, with a sour broth...yummy.

"**Sa kusina" **- In the kitchen

"**Bakit sa Japan? Dahil ba..."** - Why Japan? Is it because...

"**Ano na, ha?"** - What now, huh?

**Tatay** – father

**At isa pa** – And besides...

**You won't be alone _naman_ eh** – in this context, "naman" is used to mean "anyway", as in "You won't be alone anyway"

**Kuya** – literally means "big brother", or onii-san in Japanese. It can be used to address any male older than you, especially strangers. Another word also used is "Manong" (but let's not get into that, shall we?)

**Mana ka talaga sa Tatay mo** – You really took after your father

"**Oy, _kasin_! OK _ka lang_?" - **Hey cousin! Are you OK?

**Anak ng...** - Son of a...

"**Ingat ka, anak!"** - Take care, child!

Be updating this as soon as I can (or if I don't get too lazy, LOL). Ohkura house is next chapter so...will they finally meet? Hmmm... :)


	2. Fateful Meeting?

**Alright! Chapter 2! I'm finally making progress...LOL. Finally got that courage to make up next one, ha-ha.**

**So...here we go! But before that...**

**D I S C L A I M E R: I do NOT own anything...not even Satoru (I wish). Just Marisol-chan.**

**Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Fateful Meeting?**

The familiar bat-screech pierced Satoru Ohkura's ears as the light changed into red and what appeared to be a picture frame opened into the common room. Everybody, he noticed, was already there. Chisato was staring up at him, arms across her chest and her feet tapping away in that impatient way of hers.

And, he also noticed, everybody's eyes were on him. It irritated him.

"What?" he spat out, his temper getting the best of him again.

"Hey!"Takeru waved, admonishing him. "Don't use that kind of tone in front of Chisato-san!"

"I'll choose to use any tone I want to!" Satoru shot back, advancing menacingly at Takeru. But before he could even as much as get within punching distance, Chisato was already between them.

"Stop that!" Chisato commanded, pushing the boys away from each other.

"Yeah, stop being kids and let's hear what we came here for," Akira piped in.

"What! Why you little..."

"I said stop that!" Chisato roared, and the boys became still. Satoru went to his seat, still glaring at the second Ohkura son. Takeru only grinned at him.

"Okay...now that we're all settled...the reason why I called you out here is because I have an important announcement to make." Chisato paused. Then she looked at Satoru. "Especially you, Satoru, since this concerns you."

"Eh?" Satoru exclaimed, confused. "What did I do this time?"

"That's the problem. It's something you didn't do."

Satoru continued staring at her, puzzled.

"What she means," Fuu stated, "is you're not going to school since you've been holed up in your room. Even when you're coming out more often now you still hadn't returned to school."

"Yeah, remember that impostor woman who pretended to be Satoru's homeroom?" Masaru said. Almost everyone nodded.

"Well, so what?" Satoru shot back. "I mean, there really is no need for me to go back to school, right?" _So mind your own business_, he added mentally.

"Baka," Sho said. "Even if you weren't the heir, it is still important for you to go to school."

"Well, I don't want to. And that's the end of it," Satoru insisted. Chisato cleared her throat.

"I know you'd say that," she said smugly. "That's why...I have arranged to have a tutor come here to teach you."

"Right...wait...WHAT?"Satoru exclaimed in shock. Is he hearing things right? And he was thinking, they were penny-pinching and all, and yet, Chisato is hiring...

"A tutor, you say?" Akira remarked. "Why not just me?"

"A real teacher would be better for him, not a kid like you," Takeru piped in. Akira glared at him, but kept his mouth shut.

Sho was pondering over Chisato's words. "That's a good idea, but the question is, will Satoru agree to it? Seeing how hard-headed he is, he might not go out of his room again."

"And more importantly, can we even afford it?" Masaru asked.

Chisato smiled confidently, which the boys knew was something she does when very sure of something. "Don't worry. Fuu and I have already talked this over. Even Attorney agreed to it."

"That's right," a female voice suddenly announced, and everybody was taken aback when Attorney appeared from out of nowhere, as usual. She then unrolled the scroll containing the mother's goals, which was left by their father. "It is one of the mother's goals to educate the children. Since Satoru and Akira are the only ones of school age, they are still under the provision. Akira is okay, but Satoru needs it. And if this is the only means to do it, then so be it." She then rolled it up again and started to leave.

When she reached the door, Attorney turned around and said, "Oh by the way, Chisato-san, the tutor is arriving this afternoon. Please be prepared to meet her." Chisato nodded, and Attorney left.

_Her?_ Satoru thought. Another female in this house? And it was to be his tutor too. Well, one thing's for sure. He'll never give in to the plan. He walked off, leaving them in the common room. He didn't even see the smiles on their faces.

"This should be interesting," Fuu said lazily, getting up and stretching.

"Hey, just how old is she, exactly? Do you even know what she looks like?" Takeru asked.

"She's 24," answered Chisato, "and believe me, you'll like her. I did, at least."

"Wha—you talked to her?" Masaru exclaimed. Chisato nodded and smiled.

Akira got up to leave. "Another female to live with. You gotta deal with it, Masaru, phobia or no."

After the others have left, Fuu approached Chisato and said, "Imouto, are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Chisato quickly answered. "I promised I'd help her, and I will. And she can only do that here."

"But what if-"

"Don't worry. She promised that if things don't work out, she'll still stay on as a tutor." Chisato sighed. "I had to admire her honesty, though. And she reminded me of myself the first time I met our father."

Fuu had to smile at his sister's words. Well, this could get more interesting. He can't wait for the afternoon to arrive to see how interesting it could get. He just hoped he'd be around to see it.

**OKAY...now that the Ohkura connection has been settled...**

**How much does Chisato know about Mari-chan, for Chisato-san to talk that way about her?  
><strong>

**How would the brothers react to Marisol's arrival?**

**And...**

**How will her meeting with Satoru go?**

**Well... I don't know either...LOL... Just wait for the next chapter.**

**... :D**


End file.
